


A Semi-Relaxing Birthday

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, There are a lot of small character mentions but Mario is the Main One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Mario asks for a relaxing day off from Smash for his birthday. Master Hand grants it immediately.It gets a little too relaxing and quiet, though. Everyone seems to have vanished ...





	A Semi-Relaxing Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month! Day 27! WE ARE ALMOST THERE  
Prompt was 'celebration!'
> 
> (Having to come up with a title every day has knocked the wind out of me I think)

Mario wasn’t the kind of person to really celebrate his birthday too much. Sure, he would have a good dish of spaghetti and meatballs and take it easy as a present to himself, but he never really went out of his way to make it a huge deal. Why would he want to make his friends go through so much trouble just for one night?  
  
Smash Brothers hadn’t fallen on his birthday yet – until this one. He had privately asked Master Hand for his customary spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and to have the day off from fights so he could relax. Master Hand had hesitated for a moment, but waved him off. Mario assumed that meant ‘yes’ to both of them. So, off he went outside.  
  
It was perfectly sunny outside, and it was quieter than usual. Most of the people who would just wander outside were training at this point, prepping for the actual tournament that was going to start soon. What a perfect spot to hang up a hammock between two of the trees and just relax. He climbed into the hammock, pulled his hat over his eyes, and smiled to himself as he swung idly back and forth.  
  
Relax he did – for much longer than he thought he would, actually. Mario had fallen asleep on and off for a while, but he wasn’t too upset about it. It just meant that he was comfortable, and that’s exactly what he had wanted. He was just shocked that Ness and the Inkling hadn’t woken him … up …  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Mario tipped his cap up and opened one eye, glancing around at the empty field. Now that he really looked and listened, there wasn’t anything except for some birds singing and the gentle breeze of the wind. Not a single soul was outside. Usually, the kids would be out here during the day until the sun set if they didn’t feel like fighting. Now, the sun had started to set, and … nothing.  
  
“Hello?” he called out. No one said anything back.  
  
Mamma mia. Now he just wanted to know where _someone _was at this point. Anyone! He’d even like to know where Dark Samus was. (Maybe she wouldn’t shoot him on sight that time. Probably.) The idea of relaxing seemed more and more implausible once he realized that everyone had just seemingly vanished.  
  
Mario hopped out of the hammock and rushed into the mansion. The door opening sounded much louder than usual, on account of no one being around here, either. Mario blinked, frowned, and began to walk down the hall.  
  
“Hellooooo?”  
  
Still nothing.  
  
The halls were lit just fine. The banners on the wall hung perfectly still, with nothing askew or even ripped. If everyone was being attacked, whatever was attacking them clearly wasn’t doing a great job. Maybe that was for the best, actually.  
  
The common area was just as abandoned. Not a soul in sight. Mario stood, perplexed, looking around the entire space. No one going up and down the stairs, no one rushing down the longer hallways, not a single sound – but he did see something. Mewtwo had just rushed down to the cafeteria, their large tail swishing.  
  
A-ha. Finally, someone! Mario bolted after him, but by the time he had reached the doors to the cafeteria, Mewtwo had vanished. Mario frowned, but he couldn’t really expect anything else. Outside of battle, Mewtwo was pretty quick!  
  
Trying the doors showed that they weren’t locked. Maybe Mewtwo was just grabbing a bite to eat? Mario cautiously pushed the door open, only to see … nothing. All of the lights were off. That was the strangest part about this whole thing. This room ran until midnight, and it wasn’t even close to that. Why was it dark?  
  
“Hello?” he tried for a third time.  
  
Initially, it was still just as silent as before. Then the lights suddenly flicked on, and the massive crowd of his friends (and even some foes) that was hiding in the dark jumped out.  
  
“_Surprise! Happy birthday, Mario!_”  
  
The sheer volume of everyone’s shouts made him reel for a moment, but then Mario actually got to take in the whole scene. There was a massive banner over the largest table, with floating stars (how? Master Hand, probably) hanging around it. He hadn’t noticed the confetti until it had already fallen, and it barely even mattered.  
  
Not when there was a nice, heaping, absolutely massive bowl of spaghetti. The cake they had made was nice too, sure. It didn’t have Peach’s signature touch to it, though, so it paled in comparison. That spaghetti looked like the most delicious thing he would ever eat.  
  
He hugged Luigi first, who had run over, and then others as they barreled over towards him.  
  
“Happy birthday, bro!”  
  
“I wish I had known sooner. I would’ve made something for you!”  
  
“You’re just getting one day off, Mario, and then I’m going back to kicking your butt!” Mario couldn’t help but laugh at Bowser’s … taunt? Taunt. It was supposed to be a taunt. He’d be nice.  
  
“Aw, thank you, everyone – this is so nice of you!” Samus had already dished out some of the spaghetti and started passing it around, and as a consequence, Mario had already started eating. (He had been right. It was absolutely amazing spaghetti and he’d have to ask who to thank later.) “You didn’t have to.”  
  
It was Captain Falcon that spoke up this time. “Hey, you’re always nice to the people here and actually show everyone around. Everyone. We all figured we should do something for you too!”  
  
Mario was too busy chewing to form a proper reply, but he did nod gratefully with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
Maybe getting around to be all of his friends at once wasn’t so bad.


End file.
